Just a word
by Volpe Manuele
Summary: Drabble, Aoiha. On peut rencontrer l'amour partout, même sur la terrasse d'un café. Je suis nulle pour les résumés, veuillez me pardonner. T.T
1. Just a word

**« Just a word. »**

J'étais tranquillement assis à la terrasse d'un café, sirotant ma boisson en admirant le soleil d'été, qui tapait contre ma peau. Alors que je portais la tasse à mes lèvres une nouvelle fois, un jeune homme brun avec plusieurs mèches roses s'arrêta à mes côtés, me faisant relever les yeux vers lui.

_Vous ne vous appelleriez pas Uruha par hasard ?

_Euh.. Non, pourquoi ?

_Parce que ça vous irez très bien.

Il repartit, affichant un sourire charmeur, alors que je ne comprenais rien a ce qu'il venait de me débiter. Je sortais alors mon Iphone nouvellement acheté et téléchargais rapidement l'application « Translator ». Une fois installée, je tapais le kanji « Uruha » dans la barre de recherche, et on me dit alors que c'était du chinois. Je sélectionnais alors la bonne langue, et regardais la traduction japonaise... « Magnifique ». J'ouvrais la bouche, interloqué, et reposais mon portable dans ma poche. Puis un sourire vînt se loger sur mes lèvres, et je continuais de profiter de l'après midi, me rappelant cet inconnu qui m'avait fait un compliment. Je remarquais alors, un papier sur la table, avec des chiffres griffonnés dessus.. Et le sourire que j'avais ne partit pas de toute l'après midi.


	2. Just a meeting

**« Just a meeting. »**

J'avais passé des mois à le chercher, attendant à ce café pour pouvoir le revoir, exactement à la même place que là où il m'avait fait ce compliment. Quelque fois, pour voir si il était là, et si il réagissait – car si je lui plaisait, on réagit souvent à la personne qui nous plaît – je faisais comme si j'étais en couple avec Kai, mon meilleur ami. Mais ça n'avait pas marché. Et quand je commençais à désespérer, alors que j'avais ma tête appuyée contre ma main, et l'autre qui faisait tourner ma cuillère dans mon café, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter. Et il était là, devant moi, avec toujours ce même sourire charmeur que la dernière fois où je l'avais vu.

_ Puis-je prendre un café avec vous, Uruha ?

_ Oui, mais seulement si on va chez moi.

Il parut surprit, alors que mon sourire s'agrandissait. Il affirma alors, et je me levais après avoir laissé quelque pièces sur la table, pour mon café que je n'avais même pas terminé. Et c'est ainsi, que je l'amena chez moi, me sentant léger, de l'avoir enfin retrouvé.


	3. Just a end

**« Just a end. »**

Il était venu chez moi, et on n'avait simplement bu un café en parlant. Je n'avais pas espéré qu'il se passe quelque chose dès la première fois qu'il viendrait. On s'était juste échangé nos numéros, et raconté un peu nos vies, pour en savoir un peu plus sur l'autre. Puis quand je l'avais raccompagné à la porte, car apparemment, il travaillait le lendemain matin, je ne m'étais pas attendu à ce qu'il fasse ça. Mais si, il l'avait fait, il m'avait embrassé. Juste avant de me murmurer un « bonne nuit » et de partir dans l'ascenseur. Moi, j'avais été trop surpris pour faire quoi que ce soit. Mais je peux vous dire que j'ai réagis comme une collégienne après, une fois seul dans mon lit. Puis les soirées comme ça se réitérèrent plusieurs fois, et vînt un jour où tout dérapa. On était maintenant dans mon lit, lui sous moi, alors que je l'embrassais comme si il allait disparaître, puis je m'allongeais à côté de lui, avant de passer un bras autour de ses hanches.

_ Ce que l'on vient de faire, signifie quoi, pour toi ?

_ Hum.. Et bien.. Que si un jour tu fais ça avec quelqu'un d'autre, je pense que on te retrouvera mort dans la rivière Tama.

J'affichais un petit sourire, devant son explicite demande d'être en couple. J'embrassais alors ses clavicules, puis remontait jusqu'à ses lèvres et passer au dessus de son corps. Quelques minutes plus tard, c'était moi qui avait prit les devants, et qui le faisait maintenant gémir et criait, donnant de profonds coups de bassin. Une quarantaine de minutes plus tard, il jouissait en même temps que moi, et je finissais par m'allonger et m'endormir dans ses bras, après un dernier baiser.


End file.
